Celes Country
by plainpain
Summary: i was bored so i have desided to write about Fai's time in Celes. i have changed a few thing for the fun of it like he doesn't have the tattue and i've added an OC. no OC pairing! rated T and adventure i guess.
1. The Last Night in Valeria

this is my second story(other one del) and the first chapter is very short. any way its about fai no pairings i do have an OC in this but that's because i wanted to make it interesting.

disclaimer i do not own tsubasa cronicle.

* * *

The Last Night in Valeria

Yuui couldn't believe what was happening, Fei Wang was right. King Ashura asked Yuui his name wile holding out his hand.

"Y…Fai." He answered. Yuui was no longer his name not until he relieved Fai. Yuui will not exist until then. Fai took king Ashura's hand and they teleported out of Valeria.

* * *

uhg really short. it's an introduction any way.


	2. Aisu Castle

It's longer than the first one. Any way I don't care if you review or not I just want to know how it's going.

Disclaimer you know what I'm talking about.

OC won't come until later. She's a girl and she can also use magic but she is not going to be a Mary Sue!

* * *

Aisu castle

Fai felt dizzy still clinging onto his dead twin, king Ashura's hand felt warm and Fai tried to remember the last time he was in contact with living being.

Fai was in the dark for what felt like a long time until in a flash he was standing in front of a set of large double doors. They were decorated in blue designs. King Ashura lifted his free hand and pushed open the doors revealing a large high ceiling room.

There was one thing Fai knew about this place; it was a cold country that happened to like the colours white and blue.

The whole place looked as if it were made of ice, the tall pillars holding up the ceiling looked almost clear. His thoughts were interrupted when king Ashura spoke "shall we keep going or are you going to stay here gaping at this room?"

King Ashura led Fai to another set of double doors, he opened them to reveal a smaller room with a large pool "Before we head off, I'm sure your brother is getting heavy for you to carry, is he not?" asked the king. Fai shook his head although his twin was getting quite heavy to carry through the halls, Fai didn't want to let go of him.

"Fai I'm sure you know, but the dead will rot away. I can preserve him in this room for you so he will stay the way he is, if you like."

Fai pondered on this for a moment then held out his hands to give his brother to the king. A moment later Fai's twin was in a glass case, his body wounds were healed but he still looked as dead as before. Then the case slowly went to the bottom of the pool.

"I'm sure your starving and in need of a bath." King Ashura took Fai's hand and they left the room.

…

Fai sat in front of a table full of food, he was clean, and king Ashura healed his cuts. Fai's hair was also cut short. Now dressed in clothes from this country, he was warm but still kept an unemotional face since he still didn't know about this country.

King Ashura was right Fai was starving and gladly tried one of everything on the table. During the meal, king Ashura explained Celes County to Fai, and how every one here used magic. The country seemed nice though he still had to decide that for himself.

"When will I be able to see the town?" Fai asked relieved of his own voice since he hadn't had a drink in ages.

"Well not today but you may go tomorrow depending on your health until then you will stay in Aisu castle. Then I will teach you magic." King Ashura told Fai.

"M-magic?"

"Yes, you can use magic can't you?"

"I… I don't know."

"I am quite sure you can. Your blue eyes are proof you are able to use magic." King Ashura stated a-matter-of-factly.

"My… eyes?"

King Ashura smiled and said, "it's getting late, and you must be tired." With that, they left the dining hall and Fai saw maids take away what was left on the table.

"About your name Fai, isn't it short? Do you have a last name?"

Fai shook his head.

"Then what about Fai D. Fluorite? That's a nice name, Fluorite is a type of stone in this country, they're supposed to be a clear crystal, but in Celes they are tainted blue."

Fai didn't know what the D. standed for but he liked the name and gently nodded.

"Here we are." Ashura said wile standing in front of another set double doors with blue designs _seriously, what was with that? _Fai then wondered if he'll be able to tell which doors which when something caught his eye, in the middle of each door was a blue crystal. Fai stared in amazement. "That's fluorite this is the only door with fluorite so you'll be able to tell it's your room." king Ashura said.

He opened the doors but Fai was to tired to look around and just walked to the bed at the far end of the room and lay down face first in the pillows. It was so comfortable Fai fell asleep instantly and didn't even have a dream that night.

* * *

should get the third chapter in soon.


	3. Yuki Vilage

ok here's the third chapter.

like i said, i changed a few things. so the castle i named after ice in japanese(i think it was katakana but i'm unsure) so Aisu for ice castle. in my opinion Aisu castle sounds better.

* * *

Yuki Village

When Fai woke up that morning he believed he was still in Valeria. But was startled to see that he was in a white room with three large windows over looking a vast tundra of snow.

Quickly jumping out of bed, Fai looked around the room. It was quite big with lots of empty space. He was standing beside his bed; it was large with white and blue sheets it then had two soft white pillows to match. Still looking around he noticed that there was also a bathroom and a dresser the rest of the room was plain white.

Fai noticed that he slept with his shoes on, but that didn't really matter since Aisu castle was very clean and he didn't even wear them outside. He then heard some one knocking on the door to his room and quickly went to open it, greeted by king Ashura.

"I see you are up and well, Fai."

Fai just nodded; he hadn't smiled since the earlier years in Valeria.

"I believe you are anxious to see Yuki village."

…

They left Aisu castle after breakfast. Then teleported to town.

"King Ashura, why didn't we just take the stairs?" Fai asked.

"They aren't real, they're an illusion."

_An illusion?_

"For intruders. Do you want to proceed?"

"Yes."

The two walked down different streets of Yuki village, passing shops and houses. Not many people were out in the cold but some noticed them and quickly bowed in respect for the king, then they would look at Fai. He was very nervous wondering if they were going to run away yelling something about misfortune, but instead they would walk right up to him.

"Hello, what's your name?" asked a rather small girl, she had red hair and her face was covered in freckles.

Fai stared at her in disbelief; it surprised him that no one in fact ran away from him. All they did was smile at Fai.

"Can you speak?"

"Y-yes." He answered rather bluntly "my name is Fai. Its nice to meat you."

"Same goes to you, Fai. I'm Mia." Then she made a huge smile and walked away with her parents. "Bye, Fai!"

…

"How do you like Yuki village?" king Ashura asked Fai, some time later.

"Every one is so nice." Fai said with his usual solemn expression.

"That's good to here. Now let's go back to Aisu castle so I can teach you the basics of magic."

Fai's heart sank, in Valeria they said he was very powerful but he didn't now any magic. What if they were lying or only thought he could use magic. Questions went though his head as they went back to the castle.

They entered a large room filled with shelves of books reaching to high ceiling and Fai wondered how any one was suppose to reach the ones on the top. But of coarse they did use magic.

"This is the library, there are many books on magic. Now, I'm sure I left that book some were around here-ah here it is." King Ashura held up a blue leather book with a strange dialect on its spine, which surprisingly Fai could read. '_Basic Celes Magic_' it read.

* * *

i know it's short but i wrote it first and i didn't want it to be to different from the original text. also i named yuki vilage a japanese word for snow, so snow vilage or Yuki vilage.

i'm really bad at this, nothing to write here.

chapter 4 coming soon!(hopefully)


End file.
